Instant messaging (IM) is a form of communication over the Internet or other networks. IM allows for real-time communication between two or more users. This communication is often text based but may include file sharing or other types of communication. In many cases, instant messaging includes added features. For example, users may see each other via webcams, or communicate directly for free over the Internet using a microphone and headphones or loudspeakers. Typically, users log in to IM servers using IM client programs that are located on client computing devices. These client computing devices range from desktop personal computers to smart phones. Each user who logs in to an IM server does so using a unique instant messaging ID that has been created to identify that particular user. IM client programs may be dedicated client instant messaging programs or functions integrated within other programs.
A time zone is a region on Earth that has a uniform standard time for legal, commercial, and social purposes. It is convenient for areas in close commercial or other communication to keep the same time, so time zones tend to follow the boundaries of countries and their subdivisions. In today's global economy, it is increasingly common for individuals in different areas of the world, and therefore different time zones, to collaborate with each other.